The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.
Various types of feedback are offered to operators of vehicles. The feedback can be utilized to convey information to the driver and can include visual feedback, audial feedback, and haptic feedback. Currently, a feedback system can be integrated into a vehicle in which the feedback system detects information corresponding to the safe operation of the vehicle. For example, a system can utilize the detected information to determine countermeasures to avoid dangerous situations. Additionally, systems can provide feedback to stimulate awareness of the driver such that the driver becomes cognoscente of potentially hazardous situations.
The present feedback systems in vehicles are configured to provide notifications to the driver to indicate driving conditions, road structure, hazardous threats, and navigational information. Such notifications provide the driver with discrete feedback that assists the driver with the operation of the vehicle. However, the discrete feedback does not enable the driver to dynamically monitor the vehicle's quality of operation information, the vehicle's mode of operation information, and threat detection information.